


Old Friends, New Dynamic

by syndicatewritings



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndicatewritings/pseuds/syndicatewritings
Summary: Agents Galahad and Lancelot get more than they bargained for when they have to pose as a married couple during an assignment.





	Old Friends, New Dynamic

“Lancelot, Galahad, you’ll be teaming up for this next assignment,” announced Merlin as the two youngest Kingsman agents walked into the dining room of the tailor shop. 

“Just like old times, eh Rox?” Eggsy quipped with a grin as he sat down. Roxy chuckled as she sat down but it was Merlin who replied.

“Unlike the Valentine mission, you two will be working arm in arm, literally. You’re to be a married couple. Congratulations on your nuptials,” Merlin replied, traces of a smirk on his lips and the sometime sarcastic lilt in his tone.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Unwin,” Eggsy quipped at Roxy, grinning.

“Who’s to say your name won’t be Mr. Morton?” she replied, her grin equalling Eggsy’s. 

Before Eggsy could make another witty remark, Merlin interrupted again. “It’s good then that you’ll be taking a different name then. You’re to be Mr and Mrs Holt.” As soon as he’d announced their cover names, Merlin tapped his pad and the pictures of Eggsy and Roxy came up on the viewscreen, their cover names presented prominently underneath. 

“Galahad, you’ll be Alexander Holt, heir to a nice fortune tied up mostly in defence and agricultural holdings. Your father, Lord Gregory Holt, is currently CEO and Chairman of the Board for Exosent Industries, the company that was founded by his father fifty years ago. The company specialises in defence contracts and experimental weapons testing. You work in the business as Head of Commercial Affairs, being groomed to take over the CEO position one day.”

Merlin briefly paused as he turned to Roxy. “Lancelot, you’ll be Eleanor Holt, formerly Eleanor Gladwin. You married Alexander seven months ago, the two of you having met when you were at Oxford together. You come from a wealthy background, your father, Sir Jonathan Gladwin, is a prominent banker in the City. Since graduating Oxford, you’ve worked as a music therapist for children, you have your own practice in Harley Street where you have a range of clients including the children of a famous rock singer, a senior Cabinet minister and a Premiership footballer.”

Whilst both Eggsy and Roxy were tempted to make witty remarks at the other, as they had at the start, they also knew to be professional and not interrupt Merlin during his briefing. Instead, they both nodded in agreement at the backstories he’d laid out for their personas. 

“Your destination is Paris, where the famed industrialist Raymond d’Arbois will be hosting a gala, apparently to raise money for humanitarian aid in the recently war torn country of Santa Pierra in South America. In reality, we believe that d’Arbois will be hosting an auction for illegal weapons procurement, given the activities of the deposed Garcia regime in that country. We think d’Arbois has gotten his hands on a variety of high tech weaponry and also chemical and biological agents. Your mission will be to infiltrate the gala, posing as guests, ascertain where d’Arbois is hiding the weapons and gather enough evidence on him and his operation to allow the authorities to make an arrest.”

Merlin then tapped his pad a few more times. “I’ve just sent you the mission briefing in full, as well as the details of your cover identities. You depart for Paris tomorrow evening, the gala is the evening after.”

Both agents nodded as Merlin produced a small box from his pocket. “Oh, and by the way... you’ll be needing these,” he explained as he set the box on the table and opened the lid. Two exquisite wedding bands lay inside...

__________

To keep up the charade of being married, they only have one room booked under the Holt name, but Merlin has seen to it that they have the adjoining room also, the two being linked by connecting doors. That way, Eggsy and Roxy could pose as married whilst maintaining a professional distance in separate rooms. 

Eggsy waited on his bed, dressed exquisitely in a tailored black tuxedo, the suit being one of the first he’d had tailored upon assuming the title of Galahad. It also had a number of modifications including being made with bulletproof lining and in a special kind of fabric that made flexibility much easier than normal materials. It also allowed him to hide his pistol without a major bulk in the suit being evident to anyone looking at him. Finally, his trusty Kingsman watch and grenade cigarette lighter finished off his equipment. 

The adjoining door opened and in walked Roxy, wearing a red dress made of velvet that had a slit up one leg and showing a teasing amount of cleavage. Eggsy grinned. 

“You’re gonna have all the eyes on you, Rox,” he told her by way of a compliment.

“It’s not every day that I get to dress up like a Bond girl,” Roxy replied with a smirk. 

Roxy caught Eggsy as he gazed a little at her legs and thighs but said nothing, she wouldn’t begrudge him a look if he so desired. It made her feel sexier than she’d thought, if she was being honest with herself, probably because in the months since they’d joined Kingsman, no romantic or sexual dynamic had developed between them, so to have Eggsy looking now displayed to her just how good her outfit was.

On both of her thighs, hidden underneath the red velvet, were straps where two knives were hidden as a last resort weapon. She had her pistol stashed in her clutch purse but as ever Roxy liked to be prepared. Furthermore, whilst she liked the necklace that she wore, it was also Kingsman provided and hid a grenade in it for use if required. 

“Shall we depart?” Roxy asked when she caught Eggsy looking a second time at her figure, the traces of a smirk on her lips. 

“Of course, Mrs. Holt,” Eggsy replied, a brief look of worry he’d be caught instantly replaced by a charming, cocky smile as he stood up and they left. 

“After you, wife,” Eggsy said cheekily as he held out his arm for her to take so they could arrive at the gala looking like newlyweds.

__________

The gala itself had all the characteristics of an expensive event. A string quartet, a small army of waiters offering extravagant hors d’oeuvres, the merry but hollow laughter of guests as they revelled in self satisfaction. Roxy had grown up in a world where such events were par for the course whilst Eggsy’s exposure to them had been only since he joined Kingsman.

“It’s amazing that this type of world went back to normal so quickly after V-Day, you’d have thought most of the world elites getting their heads blown off would’ve scared them more than they seem,” Eggsy mused quietly to Roxy as they mingled, sipping champagne intermittently.

“Most of these people are the successors of those who died on V-Day, the ones Valentine didn’t think worthy of including in his survival plan but the ones well placed enough to assume charge when all their bosses and superior rivals died,” Roxy replied. She spied a particularly portly, bald man, sweating profusely but laughing as he blatantly tried to chat up a slender, young blonde woman beside him. “Take him for example, that’s Hans Steiner, telecoms giant and now one of the richest men in Europe thanks to V-Day removing the heads of the four other companies that were superior to his in European telecoms.”

“Nothing changes,” Eggsy mused wryly as he finished his glass of champagne, spying d’Arbois leaving the gala room as one of his assistants clearly made a beeline towards them.

“Game time,” he whispered as he leant in and pressed a kiss to Roxy’s jawline, smiling smugly as he did so. It was an act, to show the approaching assistant of how valid their cover was.

“Mr. Holt, I believe?” said the assistant, a thin, bald man with pursed lips and an almost skeleton like aura. 

“Alexander Holt, charmed to meet you,” Eggsy replied with a smile and a handshake.

“Mr d’Arbois would be grateful if you could join him in the auction room,” the man replied, his eyes betraying that he had no time for pleasantries.

“Of course, could I bring my wife so she doesn’t get bored or is this a strictly gentlemanly affair?” Eggsy asked. The remark was laced with sexism, a deliberate choice on Eggsy’s part. He’d memorised the biography made up for Alexander Holt and concluded that a man of his background would very likely be the slimy type to regard his wife more like a trophy than an equal.

“An affair strictly for bidders, we are however offering continued refreshments and entertainment for spouses and consorts,” the man replied. 

“Sorry, dearest, you’ll have to keep yourself busy till I return,” Eggsy said as he turned to Roxy, smiling at her with the type of smug grin typical of a man feeling powerful. He did however wink at Roxy also as a sly little acknowledgement of the act he was playing.

“Don’t be too long, darling,” Roxy replied with a sly smile of her own as the assistant led Eggsy away to the auction room. 

When Eggsy had gone, Roxy took out her phone from the clutch bag and typed a quick message through to Eggsy, knowing he’d be able to see it via the technology implanted into his glasses. ‘Going to look around d’Arbois’ suite, see you later.’

Eggsy registered the message as he reached the auction room, where chairs had been set out in a large circle. He counted 16 chairs in all, with the top of the circle having a podium, where d’Arbois was standing, oozing self satisfaction. Eggsy was directed to a seat, finding himself sat between a slight man of Oriental origin and Hans Steiner, whom Roxy had pointed out earlier. The portly man introduced himself by thrusting his hand at him.

“Hans Steiner, and you are?”

“Alexander Holt, of Exosent Industries,” Eggsy replied smoothly and with a smile as he shook his hand.

“It’s not an auction without some of you arms contractor boys getting involved,” Steiner joked. Eggsy chuckled even though he didn’t find the joke funny at all.

“I must also say, that woman you are with, she must be a tasty little morsel, hmm?” Steiner then said, his eyes flickering like a predator.

A flash of disgust washed over Eggsy at the creepy remark but he had to remain in character. As he replied with “New wife, trust me, she’s definitely worth the ring,” all that could be seen of his disgust was the barely detectable trace of his knuckles going white as he clutched the arms of the chair in concealed anger.

Before Steiner could make another remark, d’Arbois spoke via the use of a microphone. “Attention, distinguished guests,” he began, his French lilting tones quickly quieting the room. He was only in his fifties but he looked older, with a face betraying years of smoking, tanning and alcohol abuse and a shock of hair that saw grey hair bullying brown into submission. 

“We are here to distribute the resources of our friend, the late General Garcia of Santa Pierra. As usual, the UN and world governments were slow to react in ensuring humanitarian intervention once the civil war descended into a bloodbath. As many of you will know, my company had a contract to supply Garcia with numerous types of weaponry and at the same time as the revolts were forcing Garcia from power, I had ordered my contractors to begin smuggling the weapons out. We also succeeded in stealing other interesting and devastating weapons from Garcia, the sum of which we will have for you tonight.”

As Eggsy listened whilst also observing how casual d’Arbois seemed in making weapons sound like he was auctioning fine art, he knew it’d feel good to take him down.

__________

For Roxy’s part, she had excused herself from the gala by making it apparent to several passing waiters and guests that she had a headache. The act had been so good it had even convinced one elderly woman to offer her some aspirin, forcing Roxy to politely decline. 

She’d left the gala room and made her way upstairs through the hotel, finding d’Arbois had taken the entire top floor to himself. Security was extensive but nothing Roxy couldn’t deal with, as the four guards whom she’d mobilised in quick succession via a combination of stun darts and gas soon found out. The most taxing part was dragging them out of sight, rather than actually taking them out. 

She’d already used a scrambler to ensure the CCTV feed was interrupted with fake footage before coming up, one of Merlin’s nifty little inventions, also finding no other major obstacles as she reached the suite d’Arbois was residing in. The room was large, the bulk of it being taken up by the bedroom area, a sitting area and a desk area that had become a makeshift study. Roxy made her way to the desk and instantly began taking pictures of the various files spread out across it, finding useful intelligence about the industrialist’s financial holdings, personnel movements, physical assets and stock inventories. Once she had pictured all of the files, she took out a memory stick and slotted it into d’Arbois’ laptop to download any files.

The download was nearly done when Roxy heard a sudden gust of air enter the room, immediately followed by a creak. “Turn around, slowly,” said a voice from behind. Roxy’s heart began racing as she knew she’d been caught in a position difficult to explain away. The old ‘I was just looking for the bathroom’ excuse wouldn’t work when she’d been found hunched over the desk looking at the laptop. 

Roxy turned, finding the voice to belong to the skeleton like assistant who had escorted Eggsy to the auction earlier. He was pointing a gun at her which Roxy instantly recognised as a Sig-Sauer, a type used by most professional bodyguards. 

“Any last words?” the man asked, sneering at her. 

“Fuck you,” Roxy spat back. 

He fired, the bullet hitting her in the stomach. She fell back, crying out and slumping against the desk. The man approached her so he could take the memory stick away and examine her for clues. 

As soon as he reached the desk, Roxy’s eyes opened and she lashed out with her legs, undercutting the man’s own legs from beneath him with a sweeping kick. The man cried out in shock as his head hit the desk and Roxy bounded up, taking his gun from him in an instant. She looked down at her stomach, a slight hole and burn from the bullet in the middle of the lush red velvet. 

“You’ve ruined my dress, you twat,” Roxy told her before laughing at how helpless the man now looked. She took the memory stick from the laptop and secured it, along with her camera, in her bra. She also took out her Kingsman issue pistol from the clutch so she had a weapon she was more used to. 

The man’s expression had turned from shock to conceited anger and before Roxy could stop him, he’d gripped his lapel and pressed a button, shouting “Intruder, Holt’s wife!” into a mic. 

“Bastard!” Roxy spat again, firing a shot into the man’s shoulder which sent him recoiling back in agony. She wouldn’t finish a man in cold blood but she could certainly injure him for his actions. 

Roxy made a dash for the exit, hoping to be able to get away and to Eggsy before the remaining guards found her. She tapped her earpiece then, needing to get through to Eggsy.

__________

Back downstairs, Eggsy had been exposed to the sheer depravity of the types of weapons that d’Arbois was auctioning. Nerve agents, flamethrowers, land mines and missiles were amongst the merchandise on offer, with the ability to be used for sinister purposes. He wasn’t bidding seriously, instead making a show of doing so but when he knew he was against men with greater cheque books. The whole thing seemed rather routine until the walkie talkie of the guard closest to d’Arbois livened up, a flurry of shouts coming from it. The guard listened and then looked right at Eggsy, d’Arbois quickly doing so too. D’Arbois’ face contorted into one of rage and he barked “Kill him!” in Eggsy’s direction. 

Eggsy shot backwards from his seat in his seat as the guard raised his gun, shifting away just enough so that when the guard fired, the bullet missed Eggsy by inches and instead went into the pudgy shoulder of Hans Steiner. The German cried out in agony and flopped to the floor as Eggsy took out his pistol and returned fire. He barely missed D’Arbois but succeeded in striking the guard with a bullet to the head. 

He had counted six guards in the room when entering, that number now having been reduced by one. As Eggsy dived over the nearby bar to shield himself from gunfire, Roxy’s voice came in his ear.

“One of them discovered me, I got out clean, on my way down!” she said hurriedly.

“Yeah, they nearly got me, currently taking fire in the auction room, need some help, Rox!” Eggsy replied.

“On my way, two minutes!”

The conversation had been backlit by the screams and shouts of the guards and the fleeing auction goers. As one of the rules set by D’Arbois, none of them had been allowed to bring unvetted guards into the auction but Eggsy knew the frightened attendees would now be calling urgently for security, meaning more guards would be en route. 

A flurry of bullets hit the top of the bar that Eggsy was shielded behind. Roxy hadn’t appeared yet so Eggsy knew he had one play still to make. He took out the grenade lighter from his pocket and flicked it on, the familiar ticking immediately sounding. He threw it over the bar and waited. He’d become used to the loud bang by now and thus wasn’t fazed when it went off, taking the opportunity to stand and begin firing at the guards. The fire sprinklers began then too, drenching Eggsy and the other survivors. 

Two of the guards were on the floor, coughing and wheezing in shock. Eggsy fired a shot at both to the head before returning to cover, this time by the side of the bar so he could look out. He could see the bodies of some attendees and another guard lying prone with the bloated corpse of Hans Steiner being the most prominent. Eggsy didn’t care he’d caught civilians in the explosion, given the civilians in question had been happy to buy illegal weapons for nefarious reasons. 

One guard remained and he fired again at the bar, forcing Eggsy into cover. He also noticed D’Arbois with a gun, firing too in a state of unhinged rage. Before he could move out again to fire, he heard shouts of surprise and more gunfire. Eggsy looked out to see Roxy had arrived, her gunfire having killed the last guard and forced D’Arbois into cover. Eggsy got up immediately and ran over to her just as the doors on the other side of the room burst open and a new unit of guards burst through. Eggsy and Roxy unleashed a volley of their remaining bullets at the guards, taking down five between them before they were forced through the doors into cover and reloading. 

“Hotel kitchen is the best exit!” Roxy called out to Eggsy amidst the continued shouts, screams, fire alarms and gunfire. The two ran quickly through the network of corridors, using the memory of the hotel blueprints to navigate their way through. Their exit was largely smoother, their head start serving them well as the guards scrambled to react amid the chaos. They’d put down three more guards that had crossed their path to the kitchen, dispatching them with ease.

The two raced through the hotel kitchen when they reached it, finding it empty and wet thanks to the fire alarm and sprinklers still going off. Once they were out of the kitchen exit and into a side alley, they both looked around for a vehicle to escape in. They’d been expecting a van or car but they could see none.

“There, bike!” Eggsy shouted as he spied a motorbike parked nearby. They had no choice, the guards would still be hot on their tail and they had to move quickly. “I’ll drive,” Eggsy then said as he mounted the bike first, with Roxy getting on the rear, her arms wrapping around his waist. Eggsy started the ignition and kicked the throttle into action, speeding off out of the alley and into the street, just avoiding a volley of gunfire from newly arrived guards.

__________

Eggsy steered the bike into an immediate left turn onto a new street and then turned at the first right, steering a course that would confuse any pursuers. Both agents had thought they were safe until the sound of a roaring engine and glare of blazing headlights came up behind them. Roxy turned her head to see a black sedan driving aggressively at them. If there was any doubt the sedan was driven by the guards, it was removed when figures leaned out of the windows and began firing at them.

“Shit! I need to move so I can fire back!” Roxy shouted, over the roar of the bike engine, into Eggsy’s ear.

She shifted immediately then, managing a tricky climb around Eggsy’s body whilst he drove. He slowed down a little to allow Roxy more berth to maneuver. She came to then be straddling Eggsy’s hips, her legs resting on either side, her left arm around his waist and her right with the gun. Roxy then began firing at the sedan.

“Need to get ‘em off us, Rox!” Eggsy called out. He kept swerving the bike past moving cars and pedestrians, still taking a route designed to try and shake them off. 

Roxy moved from firing at the gunmen to firing at the headlights of the sedan, succeeding in breaking both lights with her next two shots. “Faster!” she cried at Eggsy as she dropped her own gun, given it was out of bullets, before slipping her hand into Eggsy’s jacket to retrieve his gun. As the sedan accelerated more, Roxy kept firing and with her last shot, she hit the driver in the chest. The driver jerked the steering wheel and the sedan slammed into a parked car, allowing the bike to make a clear getaway.

__________

Half an hour later, Eggsy finally drove the bike into a lay-by, having executed a route that had taken them out of central Paris and into the suburbs, making sure no other cars were following them. As he kicked the bike stand on and switched off the engine, Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief, as did Roxy, who’d remained straddling his lap. 

“Close one, eh Rox?” Eggsy mused cheekily, grinning then.

“You might say that, still we got what we came for,” Roxy replied, sighing again and placing her hands on Eggsy’s chest in an impulsive move. It was one that made Eggsy look her straight in the eye, a curious glint in his gaze. In reply, he moved his hands from the handlebars of the bike and slipped his arms around Roxy’s waist. 

Roxy’s heart began to race as she realised they were now in a more intimate clinch but despite part of her telling her to, she didn’t move away. Instead, she kept her hands on his chest.

“It’s a shame your dress was soaked and torn, I really liked it,” Eggsy said, breaking the silence with his tone definitely huskier. Already, Roxy could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, making her cunt throb in response.

“I could tell that from when you were looking at me in the hotel room,” Roxy replied, a slight smirk on her lips. Her heart was still racing but a sense of nervous excitement had run over her. She didn’t know if it was still because of the thrill of being chased or a long repressed desire for Eggsy coming to the fore but she didn’t want what was happening to stop. 

Eggsy, his own heart racing but now more overtaken by a sense of want than nerves, leaned in closer to Roxy, his gaze still on hers. Roxy leaned in too, their lips ghosting each other, something resolved when Eggsy leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t a light or sweet kiss but rather a passionate snog, both of them putting more into it than they’d anticipated. They broke away for air but then immediately returned to snogging after just one breath. Their hands also began to roam the other, Eggsy’s beginning to lift the hem of Roxy’s soaked dress at which point she put her hand on his to stop him.

“Not here, I’m not fucking you on a motorbike in public, Eggsy,” Roxy chided with a laugh.

Eggsy laughed too. “Not into the kinky stuff early on then, eh? I’ll keep that in mind...” he teased, to which Roxy laughed.

“Safe house,” she said. “You’d better hurry us there, Galahad...”

__________

Unlike the bike ride to escape the guards, Eggsy wasted no time in taking convoluted routes to his destination. Kingsman kept a series of safe houses in major cities that could be used by agents in need of a place to lie low. The Parisian safehouse was a little apartment adjacent to the river. Neither agent bothered to take in the greater surroundings when they reached the apartment block, the same for when they rushed up the stairs to the apartment.

As soon as Eggsy had the door unlocked, Roxy was on him. She pinned him against the door and snogged him passionately, her hands already tugging at his clothes. Eggsy slipped his arms around her waist and led them both further down the hallway, kicking the front door closed behind them. They reached the bedroom with quick haste and that was when Eggsy got his tuxedo jacket off, helped by an eager Roxy who then began undoing Eggsy’s shirt buttons. 

He slipped the soaked shirt off and tossed it aside. Roxy ran her hands over his wet, sculpted torso and let out a moan. She’d seen Eggsy wet and shirtless before, during the first Kingsman trial when their dorm room had been flooded. She’d found him attractive then but she’d had nowhere near the desire that she had for him now.

“Now, now, now, it’s not fair if it’s just me getting undressed...” Eggsy teased, regarding Roxy with a grin. She smirked back at him and took a step away from him, her hands reaching behind her to unzip her dress. The soaked red velvet dropped instantly, leaving Roxy standing before him in a set of red lace lingerie. 

“Fuckin’ hell...” Eggsy remarked, his gaze roaming over Roxy’s body as he approached her. Just as he did so, Roxy reached behind her again and unhooked her bra, letting it fall away. The memory stick and camera she’d stashed there previously clattered on the floor but neither of them cared. Eggsy smirked at her as he gazed at her breasts before taking her in his embrace.

They fell back onto the bed, kissing lustfully again. They got rid of the rest of their clothes in a haphazard, desperate dash, with Roxy’s panties and heels alongside Eggsy’s suit pants, boxers, socks and shoes being tossed away without care. 

Eggsy took charge, pinning Roxy’s wrists above her head as he then began kissing down her naked body. Roxy writhed as Eggsy got ever lower with his kisses. Even as he released his hold on her wrists so he could grip her hips, she wouldn’t move her arms because she was so attracted by his kisses. “I always like to kick off with an orgasm for the lady,” Eggsy remarked smugly, grinning up at her. Before Roxy could think of anything to say, Eggsy was pressing kisses against her bare, soaked cunt. 

The kisses kept up until he decided to run his tongue along her folds, teasing her more and evidently getting off on the sound of Roxy’s moans and how she was writhing underneath him. “Eggsy! Fuck, please get on with it!” she begged, her voice almost wrecked with lust.

“As the lady wishes...” he teased, sliding his tongue between her folds and into her. He slowly began swirling his tongue around inside her as he probed slowly deeper, making Roxy moan and writhe even more. Eggsy kept up the motions, alternating between swirling and probing until Roxy shouted out a series of quick curses before she came hard. He kept his tongue in her, lapping up all she had to offer before withdrawing and looking up at her with a smirk.

“You’re too fucking good,” Roxy remarked breathlessly as Eggsy began kissing his way back up her body. 

“Just wait and see what else I’ve got...” Eggsy remarked as he then began stroking the tip of his hard cock against Roxy’s folds, causing the woman to moan and writhe again. 

“Fuck, I need it!” Roxy begged, which Eggsy took as a sign to press the tip into her cunt. He moaned then as he did so, feeling how tight Roxy was and just how enticing it was for him. He kept pressing inside, slowly but surely so as not to hurt her. Roxy wrapped her arms around Eggsy’s broad shoulders and swiftly began digging her nails into his skin as she was filled up.

Once he was fully inside her, Eggsy pulled back slowly and then pushed in, his thrusts slow to start off with so he could get used to her tightness. The pair of them cursed in lust as he gradually began fucking her faster and harder. Their breaths, moans and curses intertwined between lustful, needy kisses. Roxy, still sensitive from her first orgasm, was rapidly approaching another.

“Fuck, Eggsy!” she whined, her head rocking back just as her hips arched up closer to him. Eggsy began fucking her harder due to that, the pressure of an orgasm building up inside himself too. He fucked into her with targeted thrusts as soon as he worked out where her sweet spot was, the force of that making Roxy cry out and then cum hard around his thrusting cock. The force of her cunt clenching around him brought Eggsy so close and as soon as her orgasm had finished, he pulled out and came after a few strokes onto her stomach. It was on impulse, he wasn’t wearing a condom and hadn’t wanted to risk anything, even though he’d wanted to cum inside Roxy. 

Immediately after his orgasm, Eggsy flopped down onto his side and then his back, laying next to Roxy. Both were panting and their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. There was silence between them for a good minute or so as they recovered before Roxy broke the silence.

“Kind of a little sticky now,” she teased, her finger running through the cum Eggsy had shot onto her stomach.

Eggsy laughed and replied with, “Yeah, sorry about that, didn’t mean to make a mess...” 

Roxy laughed too and leaned over, kissing him sweetly. She shifted then and got up, another impulsive idea coming to her mind. “I’m gonna have to clean this off in the shower, you’re welcome to join...” she told him.

Before Roxy had even reached the bathroom door, Eggsy had pounded after her and taken her into his embrace again.

__________

After every one night stand between friends who hadn’t expected it, a conversation for clarity is inevitably due the morning after. Roxy had awoken first after their night of passion, smiling to herself as she was still in the embrace of a sleeping Eggsy. She slowly had removed herself from his embrace and gotten up, stretching as she began to take her first ginger steps across the room. She was still sore but in the best possible way from their activities the night before. She bent down and retrieved Eggsy’s discarded shirt before heading to the kitchen to get coffee.

Roxy was halfway through brewing the pot when she heard familiar footsteps and she turned to see Eggsy leaning in the doorway, wearing only boxers. 

“Morning...” she began, smiling to show she didn’t feel awkward.

“Morning,” Eggsy replied, stifling a yawn. “Big night last night...” he then said, leaving that statement open ended.

“It was,” Roxy replied, the lingering question of whether they could carry on acting normally hanging over her. 

A brief silence ensued before Roxy decided to break it. “Look, about last night, I don’t regret if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, no, neither do I!” Eggsy quickly insisted. “It’s just that... you know we’ve never talked about us going further than just being friends before,” he added.

“I know, last night was definitely impulsive but I enjoyed it,” she replied.

“Same,” Eggsy then said, a silence coming over them again at that. “Maybe we shouldn’t put any expectations or labels on it, just take last night as fun and what we needed, then see where it goes naturally next?” Eggsy then offered.

Roxy nodded. “I like the sound of that,” she told him. It was the best course open to them, neither being able to afford any awkwardness or false hope.

“Good,” Eggsy replied with a smile, walking further into the kitchen then.

“Coffee?” Roxy offered. 

__________

**_London, The next day_ **

“Galahad, Lancelot, welcome back,” Merlin greeted, smiling. The two agents took seats on opposite sides of the table, waiting for the Scot to speak.

“You’ll be pleased to know that the intelligence you gathered that we passed onto the authorities, combined with the spectacle that took place at the gala, has resulted in the arrest of Raymond D’Arbois and several of his associates for numerous crimes. The weapons were recovered and the buyers from the gala were arrested too for conspiracy and intent to buy stolen weapons, those that survived Galahad’s grenade that is...”

Eggsy smirked at the reference, as did Roxy.

“The Parisian authorities are no longer looking for you two, we’ve seen to that and they’re hardly likely to believe any witness statements coming from the D’Arbois side. Galahad’s escape route on the motorbike meant they couldn’t track you to the safehouse.” 

The mention of the safehouse gave both agents a vivid recollection of just what they’d gotten up to whilst there.

“Oh, that reminds me, was the safehouse alright to use? We haven’t checked it in a while for supplies and that kind of thing. Must do that, ensure that the CCTV and everything is working,” Merlin then mused.

Roxy shot Eggsy a look when Merlin mentioned CCTV. If there had been cameras then they may have caught just how seriously Eggsy and Roxy had taken their marital cover. 

“Seemed fine to us, Merlin,” Eggsy replied, making a mental note to sneak in and check if there was any CCTV footage whilst Merlin was distracted. Eggsy certainly hadn’t thought his next private dalliance with Roxy would be sneaking into Merlin’s tech command room to wipe some footage. Now that he came to think about it however, maybe he could get Roxy alone in one of the tailoring rooms next... 


End file.
